The invention relates to a holding device for a syringe pump.
A variety of mechanism is known for fixing a syringe to a syringe pump. For example, a syringe pump has a receiving section for receiving the barrel of a syringe, wherein a rotatable claw is used to fix the barrel to the receiving section as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,290 B2. Further, WO 2005/102416 discloses that two claws are used for mounting a syringe barrel to an injection device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a holding device for a syringe pump that securely fixes a syringe barrel to a syringe pump and at the same time keeps the risk that the syringe will be damaged by the holding device as low as possible.